


the common tongue of your loving me

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro, Just pure PWP, Kissing and Biting, M/M, Post Season 7, Riding, Rimming, Smut, because that needs a warning, even though the S in Sheith stands for Switch, i don't make the rules, sorry - Freeform, with no other redeeming qualities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: early morning vs mid-afternoon vs late night, three scenes set somewhere in the not so distant future





	the common tongue of your loving me

**Author's Note:**

> look, i didn’t come here to ship anything and i’m honestly feeling so attacked right now, so here you go, i blame hozier

the early morning sun shines through the slants in the blinds, casting the room in a soft golden light.

it casts shadows across the bundles of clothes and heavy boots that make a trail to the bed tucked away in the furthest corner of the room, away from the light streaming in.

shiro isn’t quite sure what time it is, or how much time has passed since he was woken up.

all he knows is keith.

and his mouth wrapped around shiro’s cock, and his fingers slowly pumping in and out of shiro’s ass.

it had been dark when keith had pressed sucking kisses all down the length of shiro’s neck, sliding his hands down shiro’s chest to press down on his lower abdomen.

keith had murmured good morning and had then slid down the length of shiro’s body to take his lax cock into his mouth.

shiro had closed his eyes, sighing in contentment and sinking the fingers of his left hand into keith’s thick dark hair.

even when keith had begun to sink lubed slicked fingers into him, shiro had just tightened his hold on keith’s head and turned practically boneless against the sheets, eyes still closed.

he only opens his eyes again when keith lets his cock fall out of his mouth to shiro’s thigh with a wet smack, to see that the early morning sunlight had slowly begun to fill the room.

he looks down the length of his body to see keith settled between his thighs watching him with something akin to worship in his dark eyes.

keith’s gaze slowly tracks down shiro’s body, stalling visibly on his mouth and then his nipples and then his stomach and then his cock and then lower, where his fingers are still moving slowly inside of shiro.

it makes the pleasant warmth that had steadily been building in the pit of shiro’s stomach turn into molten heat spreading across his body, stainting his chest and cheeks and ears red.

shiro can’t help but move his hips a little, making keith’s fingers go in deeper and brush against his prostate, punching a gasp out of shiro’s mouth. the first real sound either of them have made since keith’s good morning.

keith pushes his fingers in deeper rubbing against shiro’s prostate with purpose. shiro’s hips stutter up, and his hands catch keith’s biceps, squeezing as he pushes his head back into his pillow and lets out little moans with every press of keith’s fingers.

“shiro,” keith says voice low and wrecked and _pleading_.

shiro lets out a grunt and smiles looking down at keith and tugging against his hold on his arms. “come here, baby,” it comes out deeper and raspier than shiro meant, but it gets the job done.

keith’s entire body shivers, and he presses once again against shiro’s prostate before slipping his hand out and letting shiro’s hands tug him up against his body.

shiro lifts his legs, pressing his feet down on the bedding and cradling keith’s hips between his thighs.

shiro looks up into keith’s face. his eyes are heavily lidded and there is a flush across the bridge of his nose and cheeks, and his mouth is swollen and red from when it was stretched out around shiro’s cock.

shiro slides his hands up into keith’s hair and tugs him down for a kiss.

keith opens his mouth to shiro’s immediately licking into shiro’s mouth and taking control of the kiss.

shiro feels him pressing closer, sliding his hands into shiro’s hair, and tucking his elbows into the curve of shiro’s shoulder and neck. his body pushing closer, pressing their cocks together in a slow dirty grind.

shiro gasps and keith swallows it down greedily, kissing shiro deeper, pressing his tongue into his mouth and coaxing shiro’s tongue back into his.

shiro lets himself be kissed senseless as his hands slide down from keith’s hair. he slides fingers down his back, and settles his hands into the dip of his waist.

keith kisses him slowly, hands coming to rest on his cheeks as he moves their mouths unhurriedly as though they have all of the time in the world.

shiro moves his legs, bracing them against the bed and grinding up against keith who seems content to just be pressed against him kissing him like he can’t get enough of shiro’s mouth.

keith pulls back, mouth curved into a grin.

he moves, bracing his knees on the bed, and sliding down a little bit so that his cock slides hot and heavy against shiro’s balls.

shiro moves up into the movement making keith’s cock slide down even lower, nudging behind his balls with a wet sound from all the lube he’d used earlier.

“keith,” shiro says whining a little bit, and pressing his hands down on keith’s lower back. “come on.”

keith laughs, low and dark and dirty and presses a kiss on shiro’s chin. “what do you want?” he asks breath hot and damp.

shiro’s tempted to push keith on to his back and just take exactly what he wants. he knows that keith would let him, but he really likes it when keith is in this mood. it tells shiro that he’s going to be entirely satisfied and boneless by the time they’re done, and getting there is entirely worth it.

even if it takes longer than it usually does.

shiro doesn’t answer, he slides his left hand into keith’s hair and tugs hard, moving his hips up, making keith slide lower, so that his cock nudges against the rim of shiro’s ass.

“you know what i want,” shiro growls into keith’s face.

keith laughs breathless and low. “want me to rut against you until we both come, nice and slow? i know you like it when i press our cocks together and rub them until we come at the same time.”

shiro whines, feet sliding against the sheets, until he catches one foot against the back of keith’s calf and uses the leverage to grind up against him.

keith inhales sharply and nudges shiro’s chin up with his nose, pressing a biting kiss on his neck, that stings as soon as he lets go.

“or we can…” keith starts again, but shiro has had enough.

he tugs keith back up to his mouth, and speaks into the space between them.

“i want you to grab the lube and slick up your cock and i want you to fuck me slow and deep until i’m begging for you to let me come, okay?”

shiro feels how keith’s cock twitches against him, but can’t even begin to feel smug about that when keith purrs, “yes, sir,” into the space between them and kisses him once, hard and biting, before moving to do exactly what shiro told him to do.

shiro makes a disappointed noise when keith moves his weight off him. as he searches for the lube, shiro reaches down and rubs his palm against his cock, rubbing two fingers against the slit and sighing at the feeling that shudders through him.

keith comes back, moving shiro’s hand away from his cock, and places his mouth around the head sucking it back into his mouth as his newly lubed fingers press inside of shiro again, two and then three, testing to see if he’s still stretched out enough, and then pressing mercilessly against his prostate.

shiro moans low and long and rocks his hip, pushing down on keith’s fingers and up into his mouth.

“keith,” shiro groans, moving his head to the side. “baby, babe, come on. fuck me. please. just do it. i’m ready. i promise. come on.”

keith pulls his mouth off his cock with a pop, nodding his head. “okay,” he whispers voice hoarse.

shiro hears the squirt of lube this time, and he reaches down, hooking his right hand behind his knee, and pressing his left hand down on the underside of his thigh, holding his legs open.

he looks at keith through lidded eyes, feeling the flush across his cheeks even though keith’s seen him like this more times than he can count.

keith’s looking at him, eyes at half mast, bottom lip caught between his teeth, hand on his cock jerking himself leisurely, lubed hands making a squelching noise that makes shiro’s cock jump where it’s resting on his abs.

shiro barely resists the urge to move his right hand and press the thicker metal fingers into himself. he can feel the fingers twitch hard as he thinks about it.

“ _keith_ ,” shiro groans feeling like he’s going to fall to pieces if keith doesn’t touch him.

“ _shiro_ ,” keith moans sounding like he’ll fall to pieces if shiro doesn’t stop sounding like that.

before shiro can urge him to fuck him again, keith is leaning over him, balancing himself with one hand right next to shiro’s head.

his other hand is in between their legs, guiding his cock into shiro’s hole.

“ _fuck_ ,” shiro moans low and long, voice cracking at the end as keith sinks his cock slowly into shiro, pressing in closer, leaning down on his forearms, hands threading into shiro’s hair as he presses all the way in, bottoming out slowly, until he stops pressed so close together that shiro can feel the sluggish thumping of his heart.

shiro lets his legs go as soon as he feels keith still. he presses keith’s hips between his thighs and braces his feet on the sheets and grinds up as much as he can with keith pressing all of his weight down on top of shiro.

keith makes a noise like shiro punched the air out of his lungs, and shiro’s hips stutter even more, mouth falling open in a gasp as the move makes keith press against his prostate hard.

“shiro,” keith says, voice strained, mouth pressed into the underside of shiro’s neck.

“yes, baby?” shiro asks, moving his left hand to pet against keith’s hair, his other hand is pressed down low on keith’s lower back, keeping him pressed right there as deep as he can be inside of shiro.

instead of answering, keith grinds into him, making stars spark in the back of shiro’s eyelids when he closes his eyes and bites down on a shout.

“fuck keith, come on.”

“ _takashi_ ,” keith murmurs into his neck, before his hands move from shiro’s hair to the bed, fingers digging into the mattress. without another word, he braces his knees against the bed and starts moving.

“fuck,” shiro says again throwing his head back and moving his hands down to keith’s hips pulling him in every time his hips move to pull him out.

“shiro,” keith groans into shiro’s neck, mouth open against the skin of his throat.

“mmmmmmm,” shiro answers back, widening his thighs and enjoying the sparks that light up his spine every time keith pushes back in deep enough to press against his prostate.

keith bites his way up to shiro’s mouth, teeth sharp against his skin, and he bites his way into shiro’s mouth, making his lips sting as he licks into his mouth, pressing wet sloppy kisses against his lips while his hips grind slowly into shiro, building up his orgasm slowly, slowly.

“mmmmmmmm,” shiro moans against keith’s mouth, lips moving restlessly against his.

keith moves his mouth from his and presses his lips to shiro’s cheek.

“you’re doing so good, baby,” shiro says voice raspy and breathless. he squeezes keith’s hips in his hands, and moves his own hips into the movements grinding up against keith as he grinds down deep into him. “oh fuck, right there, come on.”

keith’s hands slide against the sheets, and he leans on his elbows before moving his knees and pressing closer to shiro, finding a better angle before he’s fucking into shiro a little harder, but just as slow.

“fuck yes, right there, baby,” shiro gasps out as the move makes every thrust press right against his prostate.

he locks his ankles around keith’s ass, and presses his hands down into his lower back keeping him right there against his prostate.

his slow, barely there movement of his hips doesn’t stop even though he’s got barely any space to move.

shiro knows keith probably won’t come like this, but he also knows that when keith fucks him like this the goal isn’t for keith to come, it’s all for shiro.

shiro loosens his hold when keith starts moving a little restlessly, pressing his feet down against the backs of keith’s calves and rubbing his hands up and down his sweaty back.

keith leans up to look down into shiro’s face, shiro sees how the sweat is matting his hair to his head, dripping down the side of his face, and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone look as beautiful as keith does now.

keith stops moving and tilts his head to the side.

shiro places his hands on keith’s face and slides his fingers down his cheeks. “you’re beautiful,” he breathes.

keith’s answering smile is gorgeous, and he presses it against shiro’s mouth, licking against his teeth before he’s moving again, sliding out of shiro with a groan.

shiro makes a noise in displeasure at the feeling of being empty and dissatisfied, but keith just reaches over and takes the pillow from underneath shiro’s head to tuck in right underneath him, lifting him up and exposing him completely to keith’s hungry gaze.

shiro doesn’t have it in him to blush this time.

he hears the squirt of the lube bottle, and keith’s quiet hiss of pleasure.

shiro’s closed eyes only open again when keith settles himself once again into shiro’s spread thighs.

keith tucks his thighs right underneath shiro’s and presses in again slowly with a low grunt when he bottoms out.

he leans over shiro, hands pressed down on either side of shiro’s waist, before he moves.

the position and the strength behind his thrust have shiro seeing sparks and moves the whole bed, thumping the headboard against the wall.

“oh fuck,” shiro moans, eyes rolling to the back of his head as keith does it again, and again, and again, each thrust pressing hard into him and punching sharp pants out of his mouth.

“shiro,” keith moans low and pretty.

shiro looks at his face, he’s got his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and his eyes are closed, brows furrowed slightly as he concentrates on fucking shiro.

“ugh,” he grunts hands sliding until they are clenched right underneath shiro’s armpits, as he fucks deeper and harder and faster. “shiro, i, i, i,”

shiro hands move from where they were pressed up against the headboard to slide around keith’s hips pulling him in.

“that’s it baby,” he says giving keith a smile. “you’re making me feel so good. come on, just a little more. i’m almost there.”

keith’s hips stutter against him hard, before he’s moving purposefully again.

shiro loves it when he can make keith lose control and fuck him wild and hard and _good_.

but that’s something for another time.

right now, shiro can feel his orgasm building up slowly, spreading out in waves across his body that makes him feel so hot behind his ears and makes his hips move faster, chasing the feeling that keith is pushing into him.

“keith, keith, keith, _keith_ ,” shiro moans out over and over and over, the name being punched out with every brush against his prostate.

“i love you,” keith breathes as he begins to move faster. “love you, love you, love you.”

shiro feels it crashing into him, a sensation that starts right where keith is moving into his body, and spirals out, making shiro arch his back and pull keith in until he’s just grinding right into shiro’s prostate, fucking shiro through his orgasm, that just goes on until shiro is yelling and his body is shaking as his cock dribbles out the last of his come.

he can feel keith’s hips stuttering against him as he chases his own orgasm into shiro’s body as shiro’s own orgasm makes him tighten around keith’s cock.

“mmmmmmmmmmm,” he moans feeling amazing and boneless and completely sated. “that’s it baby, come for me.”

keith groans and leans over shiro, pressing a sloppy kiss to his mouth as he starts coming inside of him.

shiro feels him come and wraps his legs around him keeping him inside as his movements starts to slow down.

keith slides his mouth down over shiro’s chin to press a kiss to his neck and then lies down completely on top of him.

shiro slides his hands up and down keith’s back and into his hair, petting him as his pulse slows.

after a few minutes it begins to get a little bit uncomfortable.

keith moves first, sliding his cock out of shiro’s hole and making a small noise of disgust.

“should’ve used a condom,” he mutters making a face as he drops back down on top of shiro as though his arms can’t hold him up any longer.

“it was so good, baby,” shiro praises, patting keith’s cheeks and tugging him up.

keith’s cheeks are flushed pink, and he looks shy, like he always does whenever shiro compliments him.

shiro presses their mouths together, humming into the kiss.

keith kisses him gently, fingers tapping against the hollow of shiro’s collarbones.

they trade kisses for what feels like hours, before keith is pulling back and smiling, reaching up and rubbing the tips of his fingers across shiro’s mouth.

shiro licks against his fingertips before he bites lightly against the pads of his fingers and then sucks them into his mouth.

keith pushes them inside, pressing them down against his tongue, sliding them back a little, testing.

shiro just hums and sucks harder.

“we should shower,” keith says voice absent, fingers pressed inside of shiro’s mouth.

shiro doesn’t say anything. he rolls them over, pressing keith down on the bed.

keith’s eyes are still glazed over when he looks up at shiro.

shiro presses his thigh against keith’s cock where he can feel it getting hard again.

“later,” he says instead dragging his thigh down.

“later,” keith agrees reaching up to tangle his fingers into shiro’s hair and bring him down for a kiss.

shiro promptly loses track of time again, but that’s okay, it’s not like they have anywhere else to go.

 

*****

 

the lights in the hallway are the low blue of the power saving mode, pulsing soothingly in intervals to make sure that there is enough light to be visible if anyone accidentally stumbles down the barely used hallway.

shiro had wrapped his fingers around keith’s wrist after a quick briefing with the admiralty.

given that it had been a grueling two weeks of non stop fighting out in space, they had decided to keep to the basics and then were given the rest of the afternoon off. at least team voltron had the rest of the afternoon off.

shiro had to be in a meeting in thirty minutes. he barely had time to take a much needed shower, and still, he wrapped his fingers around keith’s hand and tugged him into step behind him, letting go of him once he’d gotten his attention.

he didn’t turn back to see if keith was following him, he knew that he was.

he turned into the hallway and keith had followed him, and before keith could ask any questions, shiro pushed him back against the wall and then invaded his space.

he meant to speak, but couldn’t seem to make the words come out of his mouth.

instead, he pressed in close coaxing keith’s head up a little so that his mouth was within reach.

shiro kissed him like if it was the last time he would kiss him, because it almost _was_.

he pulls away abruptly, leaving them both gasping.

“you, you, you,” he stutters, but keith doesn’t let him speak.

he’s wrapping his arms around shiro’s neck and pulling him back in with a low growling noise, sliding their mouths together and kissing him nice and slow. an apology, for making him worry.

shiro moves his arms so that he can thread his fingers into keith’s hair, tugging his head to the side and taking charge of the kiss.

keith tightens his hold around shiro’s shoulders, pulling him in closer, and leaning all of his weight on the wall behind him.

shiro finds himself pulling away in spite of the blatant invitation keith was giving him to continue.

keith makes a disappointed noise in the back of his throat.

shiro stares at him. stares at his face. he traces the line of his jaw, the curl of his ear. he presses his finger down on the small cut slicing his left eyebrow in two right at the end. it’s probably going to leave a scar.

keith hisses a little bit at the pain, but makes no moves to get away from shiro’s hands, instead presses into it eyes closed.

shiro waits until keith is looking at him in the eyes, a dusting of pink across the bridge of his nose and cheeks, dark eyes boring into his.

“i almost lost you,” he breathes.

keith starts shaking his head before shiro’s even done speaking. “no, i’m right here.”

he moves his hands pressing them against shiro’s hands against his face.

“you couldn’t have possibly known that you were going to make it out of there.”

“no,” keith admits with a sigh, pressing shiro’s hands against his skin harder. “but i did and i’m here, with you. so come on, kiss me. i almost died you know.”

shiro presses in close at those words, caging keith between his arms and breathing against his mouth. “that’s not funny.”

“it’s a little funny,” keith protests sliding his hands around shiro’s waist to lock together right against his lower back.

shiro kisses him before he can say anything else.

somewhere between the third and fourth kiss the words hit shiro like a punch to the chest. it was one thing for shiro to think that he almost lost keith, it was a complete other thing for _keith_ to think that he was going to die.

shiro’s fingers twist into keith’s hair, and he tugs him still.

keith makes a questioning noise at the back of his throat that turns into a surprised sound when shiro lets his desperation bleed into the kiss.

he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue into keith’s mouth and licking inside insistently, wanting to imprint keith’s taste into his senses.

keith pushes back into the kiss, giving shiro as good as he’s getting, following shiro’s tongue into his mouth and lapping against shiro’s bottom lip before he bites down on it, tugging it into his mouth, sucking gently.

shiro lets him, running his hands through keith’s hair, tugging against the sweaty mess that it had turned into.

keith makes a noise against his mouth, and pulls away from shiro’s kiss, wrinkling his nose.

“we should take this somewhere else,” keith says. “we both could use a shower.”

“i have to be in a meeting in less than thirty minutes,” shiro admits unwillingly, eyes glued to keith’s mouth.

keith shrugs, “it can be a quick shower.”

shiro shakes his head, tightening his hold on keith’s hair. “no.”

“okay,” keith says obligingly.

shiro is shaking his head again. “no, you don’t understand. i’m going to take my time with you. by the time i’m through with you tonight, you’ll remember exactly what you have to live for.”

keith opens his mouth to object, but shiro moves against him, sliding his thigh up against where keith’s cock is trapped underneath a tight layer of spandex.

keith hisses, tightening his hold on shiro’s neck, and pressing into the movement.

“but don’t worry, i’m not going to leave you hanging.”

keith blinks confused wide eyes at him, before shiro drops to his knees.

“oh,” keith says absently when shiro’s fingers find the seamless divide between the top layer and the bottom.

“i know exactly what near death experiences do to you,” shiro continues, sliding his hands into the back of keith’s tights, cupping his ass.

keith’s hips stutter into the movement.

“it’s not my fault that the adrenalin rush turns me on,” keith says in a breathless whisper. “it had something to do with a hot guy jumping off the edge of a cliff on a hoverbike sometime when i was a perpetual horny teenager.”

shiro tries to give keith an unimpressed look but it’s ruined by the flush that’s spreading across his cheeks.

“so you don’t want a blowjob?” shiro asks, but it’s a rhetorical question since keith slides his fingers into shiro’s hair tugging his face closer to his crotch.

“come on shiro,” keith says smirking down at him. “don’t be a tease.”

shiro reaches up with his right hand and tugs keith down until he’s bending his body in half to kiss the smirk off his face.

shiro moves his hand from the back of keith’s tights to press up against the from where he can feel just how hard he is.

keith makes a noise against shiro’s mouth and bites against his lips, before he’s pulling away and sliding his hands almost obsessively through shiro’s hair, not tugging him closer, but keeping him there while shiro keeps squeezing him through his tights.

“takashi,” he breathes as he leans back against the wall. “suck me off. come on. i want to feel your mouth on me so badly.”

shiro doesn’t need to be told twice. he’s sliding keith’s tights down before he even finishes speaking.

he’s pressed so close that keith’s cock smacks him lightly in the chin as he pulls it out.

shiro is definitely salivating when he gets his mouth on keith, opening wide and taking in most of his cock inside, before he’s sucking, pressing his tongue hard against the vein he can feel on the underside of keith’s cock.

keith’s hands clench in his hair, but he keeps his hips still.

shiro presses his hands on keith’s hips and squeezes them lightly before he’s moving back.

keith hisses as the cold air hits his cock after the warmth of shiro’s mouth, but shiro doesn’t make him wait long.

he wraps his left hand around the base of keith’s cock and then sinks his mouth back on him, tonguing against his slit and moaning at the taste of precome.

shiro loves to suck keith’s cock. he especially loves it when he starts off soft and then gets hard in shiro’s mouth. he loves it even more when keith sinks his hands into shiro’s hair holding him still and then fucks into his mouth. shiro loves all of it really.

but right now, he needs keith to come fast since they don’t have a lot of time.

he starts moving his hand jerking keith off while he presses wet, sloppy kisses to the head of his cock before taking him into his mouth and bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks, and sucking hard.

keith is babbling above him in a low desperate whisper that shiro can barely hear. his fingers are digging into shiro’s hair and the back of his neck, like before, not pulling him in, but keeping him close.

shiro wraps his right arm around keith’s lower back and pulls him in closer.

he moves his left hand, fingers digging into keith’s hip as he sinks down on his cock until his nose is buried in the coarse and dark hair of his crotch.

shiro moans, and keith hisses, bending over shiro’s head, fingers clenched tightly in his hair.

“mmmmnnngg, shiro,” keith moans. “i’m close.”

shiro can feel that he is, so he bobs his head on keith’s cock, sucking against the head and tonguing the slit before going back down as deep as he can take him and hums.

keith’s fingers spasm against his head and he starts to babble again, but since he’s closer shiro can just make out the words.

“‘kashi, i’m so close. your mouth feels so good. i wanna come. make me come.”

shiro speeds up, and moves his hand back to keith’s cock and starts jerking him off hard and rough.

keith’s words taper off into wordless sounds and pants and grunts.

shiro feels him swell inside of his mouth and keith shouts his name loud enough that it echoes around the empty hall as he comes down shiro’s throat.

shiro milks his orgasm, mouth sucking gently until keith’s fingers are tightening in his hair and pulling him away.

shiro can’t help the disappointed sound that comes out of his mouth as keith pulls him off his cock.

keith drops to his knees, not even bothering to make himself presentable.

he’s still panting from his orgasm when he slides his mouth on shiro’s, licking inside to chase the taste of himself.

shiro kisses him back, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his palms against the small of his back.

shiro slows down keith’s desperate kiss and kisses him gently, parting their mouths together, and pressing his tongue against keith’s when he licks out against his lips.

shiro only pulls away when he feels keith slumping against him.

shiro moves his hands, one to the middle of keith’s back and the other to the side of his cheek, thumb pressed against the long healed scar, sliding up to the new one on his eyebrow.

keith’s eyes are half lidded and he’s smiling softly at shiro, like he only does for shiro when they are alone.

shiro moves his hand into his hair, and feels the sweaty strands and gives keith a soft smile, “you should go take a shower.”

keith leans back in close and rubs his nose against shiro’s before pressing his lips to his cheek. “you should come join me.”

“i have a meeting in about ten minutes, maybe, could be less.”

keith slides his mouth down, biting against shiro’s chin. “you could always be late. you’re the captain. they have to understand you have other responsibilities.”

keith’s hands slide down shiro’s chest, and shiro does absolutely nothing to stop him.

he also does nothing when keith drags him towards the showers, promising that they’re only going to bathe themselves.

they don’t. but then again, shiro is only human. there is only so much that he could take.

and keith never plays fair.

shiro arrives late to his meeting. he tells everyone that he fell asleep in the shower.

no one mentions the red hickey peeking out of his collar.

 

*****

 

the only light in the room is coming from the blinking red alarm clock that had reset that morning after a brief power outage and they had been too busy to fix it all day.

it’s dark in the room, but that doesn’t mean that shiro can’t see how good keith looks lying down underneath him.

his hands are tangled in shiro’s right hand, stretching them far above his head. his hair is plastered against his forehead, strands caught at the edge of his mouth, and sticking to his neck. he’d lost the fight to keep his eyes open about twenty minutes ago. his mouth was bitten raw and red and open as he panted hard breaths as though he were in the middle of running a marathon. the muscles of his stomach trembling. there was a line of red splotches where shiro had pressed his mouth, trailing from underneath his chin all the way down his chest, right across the areola of his left nipple all the way down to his thighs which were out of sight at the moment with shiro settled the way he was, straddling keith’s hips.

the room feels hot and humid and his thighs are slick on the side of keith’s hips. shiro can feel sweat pooling at the backs of his knees and the dip of his back and the valley of his collarbones. he can feel how hot he is right behind his ears and at the back of his neck, and right between his thighs where keith’s cock is pressed inside of him.

shiro had been riding him hard and fast, punching gasps out from the back his throat everytime shiro pressed down. the sound of skin slapping together and the fast squeaking of the mattress drowned out shiro’s own shuddering moans, but that was okay.

shiro rode keith until he was just about to come, and he could feel it in the tensing of his thighs, and then he slowed down until he wasn’t moving at all, just settled on keith’s cock as deep as he could get it in him in his position.

keith whined low in his throat, but he wasn’t begging for it yet.

shiro had been driving him to the edge and back down for about an hour now.

it had taken practice, and keith had to come at least once before, but shiro was positive that he could keep doing this for at least two more hours, and keith wouldn’t come.

shiro waited until keith’s breathing was under control once again, before he started moving again, slowly, closing his eyes as keith’s cock brushed lightly against his prostate, punching a gasp out of his mouth.

he’d been avoiding pressing against his prostate the whole time, wanting to last as long as he wanted keith to last.

but he’d also been feeling like he was about to fly out of his skin for the better part of the last thirty minutes, so he planted his arm on the left side of keith’s waist, bending over him and using it as leverage to spread his thighs even farther and press keith’s cock even deeper inside until he was pressing against his prostate. shiro started grinding his hips, keeping the pressure against his prostate as he pressed a biting kiss right next to keith’s right nipple to hide his groan of pleasure.

keith hisses and his hands twitch hard where they’re trapped above his head.

a low whine leaves his throat and shiro licks against the indent of his teeth and across to keith’s nipple sucking it into his mouth.

“ _takashi_ ,” keith groans, voice hoarse and scratchy.

his hips buck up and it has shiro seeing stars.

he lets go of keith’s nipple and raises himself up on his hand, stilling the movement of his hips.

he looks down at keith, whose head is to the side, lip caught between his teeth, eyes still closed.

shiro moves his hips again, in a circle grind, just barely lifting off of keith, and his eyes fall shut as he concentrates on moving and pressing keith’s cock to his prostate, making his mouth fall open as he grunts in satisfaction.

“ _kashi_ ,” keith says and it sounds like it’s been punched out of him. shiro opens his eyes as much as he can and looks back at keith, whose eyes are open to slits and he’s looking at shiro, tonguing the corner of his mouth. “wanna touch you,” he whispers. “press my hands on your hips while you ride me.”

shiro speeds his movements. if keith can talk, then he’s not working hard enough.

keith’s breathing speeds up and he starts gasping. the bed starts squeaking again, and shiro leans back up bracing his weight against his knees and bouncing as hard and fast as he can on keith’s cock.

keith’s gasps come faster and faster and faster, until there is a keening whine building at the back of his throat, and his eyes are closed tightly, and his head is pressing back into the pillows, and his feet are searching for leverage as his hips move into shiro’s movements and his thighs start tensing.

shiro slows his movements down again, and keith makes a wounded noise in the back of his throat.

“shiro,” he says and the way his voice is so deep and so raspy makes shiro shiver. “i don’t think i can take much more of this.”

shiro hums as he slows to a stop and waits until keith opens his eyes sluggishly and looks at him.

“you know what you have to do,” shiro says leaning over keith and pressing a kiss right against the bottom of his chin. “all you have to do is tell me what you want and i’ll give it to you. you’ve been so good for me baby. think you can hold on a little bit more.”

keith’s nodding his head against shiro’s mouth, pulse trembling erratically in his throat.

shiro grins and presses a kiss to keith’s lip, a dirty slide of lips and tongue before he’s pulling back and settling his weight back down over keith’s hips with a grunt.

“you feel so good inside of me,” shiro whispers, pressing his hand down on keith’s abs and feeling the muscles jumping underneath his touch. “so hard and thick and made to be inside of me.”

keith makes a helpless sound as his hips tremble between shiro’s thighs.

“i love it when you let me do this. letting me drive you crazy, bringing you close to the edge only to pull you back. you’re doing so good for me baby,” shiro continues almost babbling as he starts to grind his hips slowly.

“so good,” shiro continues absentmindedly, gasping with every brush of keith’s cock against his prostate. “feels amazing. want you inside of me just like this forever.”

keith makes a whining noise that almost sounds painful.

“shh, shh,” shiro soothes lifting his hand to pat keith’s chest. “i know. i know. just a little longer, please.”

keith’s hands tighten their hold on shiro’s right hand, and he nods his head jerkily, breathing heavily and turning his head to the side.

shiro leans down and presses a kiss to exposed side of his neck, and he can feel keith’s pulse stutter against his mouth. he opens his mouth and sucks against the skin, and rocks his hips gently.

keith’s breath hitches and his feet slide against the sheets as he tries to get some leverage to push up into shiro. and he does, pressing hard and deep into shiro and punching a grunt out of his mouth.

“fuck, baby,” he says against the skin of his throat as he sits back up and begins to rock his hips faster. “i love your cock.”

keith bucks his hips up into him again and shiro’s mouth falls open.

he presses his hand down on keith’s lower abdomen stills his hips causing keith to whine again.

shiro just closes his eyes and concentrates and his mouth curls up into a smile when he squeezes the muscles around keith’s cock and keith keens, a high and desperate noise that has shiro’s hips stuttering against him.

“fuck, shiro, shiro, please,” keith starts voice wrecked, and shiro knows that it’s the breaking of the dam. “i need to come. make me come. please takashi, just let me come.”

shiro nods his head slowly and starts moving, bracing his knees on the bed as he starts a harsh, punishing pace almost immediately. “it’s okay, baby,” shiro soothes. “i got you.”

keith starts moaning, short and sharp gasps that seem to be torn out of his throat.

his fingers are clenched around shiro’s fingers so tightly that the tips of his finger are white.

his legs are stretched out on the bed, calves tensing as his feet try uselessly to find traction. his thighs tense, and his breathing goes faster, and this time shiro doesn’t stop.

he bounces on keith’s cock, feeling it pressing against his prostate every other hard thrust. his mouth is open around his own moans, _ah, ah, ahs_ that are punched out of him every time keith’s hips hit the back of his thighs.

“takashi, ‘akashi, kashi, kashi, _kashi,_ ” keith moans over and over, faster and faster, until he’s just desperately panting, and his body as taught as a wire.

and then he comes with a yell like it’s being wrenched out of him. shiro feels him spill inside of him and he squeezes his muscles hard, and keith screams until his voice breaks off with a sharp sounding crack that sounds like it hurts.

shiro grinds down, milking keith who keeps coming inside of him like he’s spilling for all that he’s worth.

shiro knows that this is definitely going to get messy once he pulls off keith’s cock, but he can’t find it within himself to care.

keith whimpers, and shiro slows his movements to a stop, but doesn’t move. he always hates being empty after being full for so long, especially if he hasn’t come yet.

shiro just wait, watching keith as he starts to calm down.

there are tears in his eyes when he finally turns his head and looks at shiro, and his cheeks and ears are flushed red with pleasure.

he tugs his hands from shiro’s hold, and it takes shiro a second to unclench his fingers from around keith’s.

he pulls his right hand back, and settles it where his other hand is resting on the curve of keith’s waist.

shiro watches as keith stretches his arms above himself before he’s moving them stiffly to lie on shiro’s hips.

he tugs once.

“come here,” he says voice incredibly hoarse when shiro doesn’t immediately move. “i wanna suck your cock.”

shiro licks his suddenly dry lips, and feels his cock twitch where it still hangs hard and heavy between his legs.

keith’s hands on his hips, help him rise up enough that keith’s cock slips out of him with a wet sound that makes shiro feel really hot around his ears.

shiro kneels up over keith’s hips, and feels the burning stretch of his thighs.

keith’s hands slide from his hips to cup his ass, fingers squeezing as he tugs shiro to move.

shiro shudders hard at the sensation.

“shiro,” keith says almost on a whine. “come sit on my face. don’t make me beg.”

shiro’s cock twitches hard at that, and shiro knows that keith can tell because he smirks and squeezes his ass harder tugging him closer to where he wants him.

“i really want to suck your cock, but i can fuck your hole with my tongue if you want that more.”

shiro felt his thighs trembling and his breathing speeding up. keith’s voice was hoarse and he was probably not going to be able to speak tomorrow, if he kept speaking, but it didn’t stop the flow of words from his mouth.

“lick out all of my come from inside of you,” he continues fingers massaging his ass. “fuck you until you come just from my tongue.”

“mmmnnghhh,” shiro moans his left hand reaching for his cock. “if you don’t stop speaking, i’m going to come right now.”

keith’s fingers dig in hard into his ass, fingertips brushing across his aching wet hole, “you’re not going to come until my tongue is so far up your ass your seeing stars, now come here.”

his last words are a growl and with his raspy voice it sends shudders down shiro’s spine.

he squeezes his cock hard and then moves.

keith tugs until shiro is exactly where he wants him; calves pressed on either side of his head, feet tucked underneath his shoulders, fingers curled around the bars of the metal headboard.

keith’s own hands were on shiro’s hips insistently tugging him downwards. shiro let him, and objectively he knew exactly where this was going, but shiro still twitches in surprise when keith’s tongue laves across his entrance.

keith moans and tugs shiro closer. shiro spreads his knees and tries to help him, but really all he can do is hold on while keith presses his mouth over his entrance and licks across the rim, pushing his tongue insistently against him.

“keith, baby,” shiro moans, pressing his hips down without thought, chasing the spark of pleasure.

he feels keith’s hands patting against his thighs, before he’s moving his hands in between shiro’s legs, spreading him open to his mouth, moaning against his skin.

shiro’s hips stutter and he reaches down with one hand to grab at the hair on top of keith’s head.

keith presses his two index fingers inside of shiro, spreading him open even more.

he presses his tongue inside of shiro, and it’s wet and stiff and just long enough that it brushes against shiro’s prostate with the way that keith has him open.

shiro can’t really help himself then.

he moves his hips faster, ignoring the burning of his thighs, and how his breath is coming out in gasping pants. he moves his hand from keith’s hair and wraps his fingers around his cock and squeezes hard before he’s jerking himself off in time to the movement of keith’s tongue and fingers inside of him.

“keith, baby, come on,” shiro groans. “i’m so close.”

keith pulls his mouth away from shiro but before he can complain, there are three fingers pressing inside of him and rubbing incessantly over his prostate.

“fuck,” shiro groans and moves his hips faster.

keith laughs breathless, before there are lips wrapping around one of his balls, and keith sucks hard and shiro’s been on the edge for what feels like forever.

he comes like it’s punched out of him, and keith fucks him through his orgasm, tongue massaging his balls.

shiro barely has time to move before his legs completely give up on him.

he collapses on the bed, panting and staring up at the ceiling, one of his legs trapped under keith’s neck, the other thrown across his chest.

when shiro looks over, keith is looking at him with soft eyes.

shiro smiles and really wants to kiss him, but he can’t move.

“i don’t think i can walk,” shiro groans, legs twitching uselessly.

keith pats him lightly on the thigh. “you’re gonna have to. we need to shower.”

“a bath sounds amazing right about now,” shiro admits. “but you’ll have to carry me.”

keith just gives him an amused look, “okay.”

he moves from where he’s trapped between shiro’s legs carefully.

he stands up and stretches, and shiro watches the long lean line of his body.

keith gives him a smirk before he’s walking around the bed and reaching for shiro.

he takes him into his arms like shiro were some victorian damsel in distress, and entirely without effort.

shiro’s body protests enough for shiro to know that he’s going to be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it.

shiro just wraps his arms around keith’s shoulders and gives him a smile.

keith smiles back at him, and carries him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
